Lettre à un Bastardo
by saorie-chan
Summary: Romano est persuadé que Spain est amoureux de Francis , il décide donc de lui écrire une lettre.


Hello c'est l'autre dépressive de service qui écrit que des trucs pour faire chialer ^^ Et bien en ce soir de 2015 j'ai pris une bonne résolution , écrire un truc débile ! Je vais donc dédier ce texte à ma Tuturara , qui si vous voulez voir , a laissée de magnifique reviews sur mes autres textes d'Hetalia , toutes plus contructives les unes que les autres ! Bon maintenant que j'ai fais ma petite dédicaces place aux formalités.

Rating : T pour la jolie bouche de Roma ~ * est un spain bis*  
>Pairing : SpaMano avec un fort déni amoureux de la part de bébé Lovi ~ **<p>

Genre : Romance et Humor je dirais même si y'a que moi que ça fait rire xD  
>Disclaimer : Un créateur d'Hetalia ? Non je vois pas de qui vous parlez tous m'appartiens voyons ^^ Comment ça non ? LAISSEZ MOI AU MOINS LOVI AYEZ PITIE !<br>Warning : Bah à part la kawaiitude de Lovino Vargas je vois pas ( vous trouvez pas que son nom est adorable ? ** )

Bref Bonne Lecture ! ~

* * *

><p>Je rentre dans le bureau énervé encore plus qu'à l'accoutumé et m'assois devant le meuble de bois. Je prend une feuille blanche , un stylo et pose le stylo. Il faut que je réfléchisse. Je reprend le stylo décidé mais le repose aussitôt , après tout je m'en contre fous de ce que fais ce connard de sa vie. Je regarde trente secondes la feuille et me lève décidé à le laisser dans sa merde. Je m'apprête à passer la porte mais finalement retourne m'asseoir , pas que je veuille vraiment l'aider mais après je l'aurais sur la conscience alors je reprend le stylo en main et commence à écrire d'une écriture hésitante et un peu baveuse.<p>

_« Cher Bastardo, _

_Je ne t'écris pas pour te faire plaisir tu le sais , surtout que j'aime pas écrire et qu'en plus on est dans la même maison donc ce ne serait pas très utile , mais bon faut bien que je le fasse même si ça me fait vraiment chier ! Donc j'ai entendu certaines rumeurs qui disaient que tu serais peut-être hypothétiquement de façon incertaine amoureux de Francis. Et ceci ne m'a pas plu , non pas que je m'intéresse de près ou de loin à ce que tu fais , aimes ou penses mais je me suis sentis responsable de cette erreur. Aussi con que tu sois je ne pense pas que tu mérite un bastardo pervers pareille et je pensais , non pas pour ton bien mais pour ma conscience , qu'il fallait que je te prévienne de la connerie que tu allais faire en sortant avec cet abrutit de première. Il veut juste coucher avec toi et je ne veux pas ça ! Encore une fois ce n'est pas de la jalousie ou de l'inquiétude comme ton cerveau débile pourrait se mettre à le penser mais je ne veux pas entendre tes gémissements dégoûtants dans cette maison , ni devoir te consoler le lendemain parce qu'il se serait barré ( d'ailleurs je ne le ferais pas ). Donc réfléchis bien à l'erreur que tu pourrais faire en avouant tes hypothétiques sentiments à cet abrutit pervers ! Et si tu venais à le faire je ne serais donc pas responsable puisque je t'aurais prévenu ! Mais si je pleure sache que ce sera de ta faute parce que tu ne m'auras pas écouté et que je n'aime pas qu'on ne m'écoute pas ! Donc fait bien attention à ce que tu fais putain parce que je n'hésiterais pas à manger toutes les tomates de ton jardin afin de te plonger dans une profonde crise économique !_

Amoureusement de façon totalement nié

Lovino Vargas

_P.S : CHIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIII »_

Je souris satisfait de ma lettre et vais donc la poser devant la chambre de mon ex tuteur , toquant à sa porte avant de partir en courant. Je fuis ensuite dans ma chambre un peu anxieux au sujet de la réaction de l'abrutit.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et toujours rien , je décidai donc d'aller me coucher , mais alors que j'allais me glisser dans mon lit chaud et douillet j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et un bastardo tomato entra dans la salle , un grand sourire aussi débile et niais que lui collé aux lèvres.

- Loviiiii tu es tellement adoraaaaable quand tu es jaloux !

Le débile espagnol se jeta sur moi et me prit dans ses bras , j'essayais donc de me débattre en vain.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux enfoiré !

Il sourit encore plus ( parce que c'est possible ? O.O ) et , ignorant d'une façon royale ma phrase , m'embrassa. Je fis bien évidemment tout pour échapper à ce baiser , me battant , le frappant , mais comme il était bien trop fort pour moi et que je savais qu'il allait m'emmerder jusqu'à la fin de ma vie si je ne le faisais pas , je répondis à son baiser. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs tout ce qu'il y a de plus dégoûtant et pas romantique au monde , puisque rappelez vous moi je ne l'aime pas je suis forcé de l'embrasser. Bien heureusement il se termina assez tôt et le stupide spagnolo se pencha à mon oreille.

- Te amo Lovi…

Je rougis aussitôt… de colère et dis d'une voix faible , plus pour lui faire plaisir qu'autre chose.

-Anch'io …

Antonio me resserra donc dans ses bras en attrapant ma mèche dans sa main. Je frappais alors ce stupide bastardo.

- CHIGIIIIIIIIII !

* * *

><p>Bon voilà je l'avais dis que c'était stupide XD heureusement que l'adorable Romano est là pour rattraper ! Ne me jetez pas de tomates pour cette débilité ! A moins que vous les ayez achetés à Spain pour le sortir de sa crise économique , dans ces cas là je voudrais bien comprendre … Bref review ? Allez juste une T.T<p>

Pour le prochain je promet un PruFra parce que je veux vraiment écrire sur ce couple ( ou alors mon PruCan que j'aurais enfin terminé ).

Bisous bisous~

* embarque Lovi dans sa cave discrètement *


End file.
